User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:41, June 16, 2010 Hi. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you can make an Article for your character. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but do you think you could make his horns, tail tip, and wing spikes a dark gray???? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 00:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Did You See. Rainbow Monarus?????????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Evil, yet hot. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 01:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I honestly have no ida how I did that. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you can make her head a light green, like before??? Last thing I'll ask for for a while. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks, and I figured out how I made that other one. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 06:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!!!! Nice Shadow Fogs. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 19:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I just found out where you can get Elico for a decent price. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 19:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice Akwimos. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Check it out, she is in the show. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is cool. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:8-cell-simple.gif --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I must have missed that episode. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 08:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Brawl ya know, i want to brawl you on one episode. the only problem is that i have to e off the computer at 10. oh, and i can't fake sleep, i always fall asleep. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. 21:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, maybe. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 23:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) i have 7 minutes Counter vs. Corbin. BAKUGAN ONLY! now A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 01:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) never mind. i have to go to bed. I will have Counter be beaten in the morning though. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 02:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) HI. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) you make the blog this time. A.O.H. / it's time, so shall i wait and bleed 16:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sure why not. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i g2g, i'll be back in about an hour. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 15:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm back. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ok dude, you have gone WAY to far with these abilities. i know you are supposed to be evil, but wtf??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 19:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, but NOT TODAY!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 20:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) MAKE THIS EPISODE "TO BE CONTINUED!" PLEASE? I HAVE A "DATE" WITH ANOTHER WIKI!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 20:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude What the heck is up with the huge power level on Q Star Minus?!?!?!?!!? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where's the Code?!?!?! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you my password if you write the Signature thing for me? Can you private message on a Wiki, or should I just email it to you? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hey. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 16:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) could you be an extra for a Neathian secret service member for the end of our episode??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) NO SURPRISES Rayne and i came up with a plot for the next 2 episodes last night on the phone. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 17:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC)